


Teach Me

by angelskuuipo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Early Work, GFY, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1784383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach Me

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as one thing then took a sharp left into something much less romantic. ::shrugs:: Who am I to argue with the muse?
> 
> Originally posted 7-9-06.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is an original work of poetry. Please do not take, copy, or otherwise make like it is yours. Also, please do not repost without my express permission.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Teach me  
Show me your truth  
Let me sit and learn at your feet

Impart the secrets of the universe to me  
Whatever wonders you would share  
I am your willing acolyte

Your name is a benediction falling from my lips  
Your touch heals when nothing else can  
Your voice soothes the demons that live within

What more can I learn from you?  
That can’t be all; surely you have more to teach  
I don’t believe it

How can you cast me out?  
I am ill equipped for such a journey  
You were my God and you turned your back on me

Is that the real lesson?  
Listen to, trust, no one but myself?  
Mayhap I’ve not wasted my heart after all

I’ve learned my lessons well  
I now have faith in only myself  
You showed me your truth

Now it’s time to show you mine  


-30-


End file.
